


I've been calling you "friend", I might need to give it up

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [9]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: After breaking up with her girlfriend, Sana seeks comfort with her best friend Momo.





	I've been calling you "friend", I might need to give it up

**Author's Note:**

> SaMo is my favorite pairing idk why I'm doing this to them??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Title based on ‘The Beach’ by The Neighbourhood

Sana shows up at Momo and Jeongyeons door with a bag and teary smile. Momo doesn't ask, just simply hugs her best friend and brings her into her apartment. Jeongyeon keeps her space. She knows when it comes to Sana, Momo is hers. It used to hurt knowing her girlfriend belonged to someone else but Jeongyeon accepted it a long time ago.

Besides, nobody could hate Sana.

Momo brings Sana into the guest bedroom. Guiding her into the cold blankets. Sana is shivering from having walked from her apartment, _was it still hers anymore?_ Momo brings her in close, kissing her forehead gently and rubbing her back. She feels the warm tears on her neck, the only thing warm about Sana, and holds her tighter.

She'd seen it coming.

Dahyun was a nice girl. But she was never the one. Momo had known the moment she'd met the bright girl with a cross on her neck. Knew after the tenth time Sana had called to complain that Dahyun had _still_ not introduced her to her family. How she refused to hold hands in public or let alone address Sana as more then a friend. Sana was needy. Sana was clingy. She needed attention and someone to give it to her. She'd warned Sana about her, but Sana had already been head over heels for the adorable younger girl.

Momo couldn't even say _'I told you so'._

She could just hold her tight.

~

Sana awakes in the dark room, a soft snore in her ear, and a heavy arm gripping her tightly. She remembers the fight and the walk and Momo's warm arms. It brings tears back to her eyes and she quickly disentangles herself from Momo's arm. Creeping out of the bed as she heads to the bathroom. She runs the sink water and splashes the water over face, trying to wash away the pain with the tears.

She knew from the look in Momo's eyes that she wasn't surprised. Nobody would be. Even she herself should have known. But Dahyun had been fun and cute and sweet. She'd been the closest girl Sana had ever encountered that could come close to a girl like Momo.

Sana and Momo were best friends. Together since diapers. Nobody understood Sana like Momo did. Nobody loved her like she did.

Sana still feels the painful ache of rejection whenever she looks at her.

Although she loved Momo with her whole being, Momo loved someone else.

She'd been too late with her confession.

Back then Momo had fallen in love with Mina. When they ended, Sana had already found another girl to distract herself with. By the time that relationship had ended, Momo had found another. The cycle continued until Momo found Jeongyeon and moved in with her. That's when Sana had gotten together with Dahyun. Hoping that her heart would move on and she'd stop loving someone who didn't love her back. She couldn't continue ruining their friendship.

Warm hands snaked around her waist and Sana squeezed her already shut eyes tighter.

Momo hugged her body close to hers and rested her head on hers.

Sana tightly gripped the sink, trying hard to keep herself together.

"Are you okay?" Momo softly asked.

Sana shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I know you loved her."

Sana wanted to laugh. Yes, while she did love Dahyun, it wasn't her who was the cause of her current tears.

"I'll be fine." She spits out. "You don't have to worry about me." She tears Momo's arms off her and reaches for a towel to dry her face.

"What do you mean? Of course I'll worry about you. You're my best friend."

"Please, don't act like you weren't counting down the days until I came crying to you. I know your dying to say 'I told you so'." Sana needed to stop. If she continued, she'd deeply regret it. But too much had happened. Too many feelings had been locked up and now they were ready to spew out.

"I'm not dying to say that, Sana, I don't like seeing you upset." Momo frowned, crossing her arms and looking at Sana with concern.

Sana gritted her teeth, "Whatever. I'll be fine. This isn't the first and it won't be the last. Just, go back to Jeongyeon."

"I'm not gonna leave you when you're feeling upset." She crept closer slowly, "Let's go back to bed, we'll talk more in the morning."

Sana grabbed her hands before they could touch her, "Stop touching me." She said through gritted teeth.

Momo flinched and retracted her hands. "Did I do something... you seem like your mad a me?"

Sana laughed bitterly, tears streaming down her face. "I am. So please, leave me alone."

"No." Momo glared. "Not until you tell me what has you upset."

Sana growled in frustration and pushed Momo back towards the sink, trapping her between her two arms, "You have me upset. You always have me upset. Whenever I see you, my heart aches, I feel like I'm dying because I love you so much. Dahyun didn't break up with me because she's ashamed of me. She broke up with me because she knew I could never love her as much as I love you." She was breathless as she spoke, Momos eyes widening with each word, "I've never moved on." She finished with a tired whisper.

"S-"

Sana cut her off with a kiss, she knew that it was over. She'd said to much. They could never go back to before, after what she'd said. There was nothing more.

Momo was frozen but she didn't push away. So Sana intertwined her hands through her hair and pressed her lips harder. Momo's mouth melted and soon she was opening up, allowing Sana's tongue to glide in and caress her own. Sana felt Momo's hand slip around her, pressing her body closer to her.

Sana was greedy for more. She began peppering kisses down her jaw and neck meanwhile her hands slipped underneath Momo's shirt, gently cupping her breasts.

Momo moaned as Sana began to suck on her neck and squeeze her breasts.

Sana slid her mouth up towards Momo's ears, "Let me love you for tonight. Please." She whispered, her voice thick.

Momo nodded slowly, with hooded lustful eyes.

~

In the morning, Momo woke up in a empty bed, an ache in her legs and a note on the pillow.

"Momo, I'm sorry." Was all it read.

She told Jeongyeon everything. She could see the hurt and pain in her eyes but Jeongyeon simply nodded. Momo felt extremely guilty and knew that things would be hard. She hoped that in time Jeongyeon would forgive her.

Sana, however; had gone missing. She called and looked for days but no sign of her best friend could be found. After calling her parents, she discovered that  had fled to Taiwan, to stay with a friend.

She didn't comeback.

Days turned to weeks to months until it had been two years since Sana had left.

Momo wished she could forget but how could she forget someone so important.


End file.
